Question: Giselle will combine blue paint, green paint, and white paint in the ratio $3:2:4$, respectively. If she uses $12$ quarts of white paint, how many quarts of green paint should she use?
The ratio of white paint to green paint is $4:2$ which simplifies to $2:1$, so Giselle should use twice as much white paint as green paint. Since she uses $12$ quarts of white paint, she should use $12 \div 2 = \boxed{6}$ quarts of green paint.